


Within My Reach.

by sasha_dragon



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Fluff and Crack, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 08:54:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6045547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasha_dragon/pseuds/sasha_dragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: For Jeff life as an Evolutionary Enhanced isn't easy. For a start there's the prejudice he faces daily, along with a constant struggle to find clothes that will fit over his tentacles. But these difficulties pale into insignificance when Jeff is faced with trying to woo the man of his dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclamer: Here be fiction, folks. This isn’t real nor is it meant to reflect the relationship between the two men, whose names and faces I’m borrowing. This is my very own little take on reality or as I like to think of it now, the wrong trouser leg of time, where our universe and this one split apart, and this universe is bathed in a rosy pink hue.  
> Author’s Notes: First and foremost, my thanks go to my amazing beta bigj52. There should be statues erected and sonnets written to this amazing woman. I can never fully express my gratitude at her endless patience in dealing with my scribbles. Once again I've been scribbling for spn_reversebang, and I want to thank my artist beelikej for her support and her amazing art. follow the link here

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
As Fire Truck 67 turned the corner, the air was filled with smoke and sirens. Inside the crew saw two other fire trucks and their crews were already in attendance. Jeff felt the familiar surge of adrenaline course through his body. Even after fifteen years in the fire department, he still felt the same rush every time he was called out. Be it to a fire, vehicular accident or even a cat in a tree, he still got a buzz from helping people.  
  
Judging by the amount of activity going on in front of them, this was a serious incident.  Suddenly Jeff’s back tightened and his ‘friends’ tensed, ready for action. Jeff took another deep breath as one of his tentacles curled around his thigh and squeezed slightly. He had to relax otherwise there was a chance he’d lose control of them, and in a fire it could prove fatal.  
  
“The guys raring to go, Lieutenant?”  Jared asked in amusement, as one of the appendages was helping him on with his fire-retardant jacket. “Thanks for the help, Curly.” The tentacle gave Jared a salute and curled behind Jeff again.  
  
“They’re always raring to go. I’m usually just along for the ride.”  Jeff answered with a smile.  
  
 “Just remember when we go in there, I’m with you. I love it when you and the guys do all the heavy lifting.” Jared laughed as his Lieutenant rolled his eyes at him  
  
“That’s it, Padalecki, let me do all the hard work as usual.” Jeff winked at his friend as the fire truck came to a halt. Jeff opened the truck door and saw Jim Beaver, the Firehouse Chief waiting for them. “What’ve we got, Chief?”  Jeff asked as he climbed out of the truck.  
  
Jim was busy on his radio coordinating with the other crews. Finally he turned to Jeff, his expression grim. “Fire started on the fifth floor, and it’s spreading fast.”  
  
Jeff looked at the burning apartment building, and opened one of the panels on the side of the truck with a tentacle. A sense of calm stole over him as it handed him his breathing gear. The initial rush of excitement gone, Jeff was focused and ready to go to work.  
  
Jeff pulled on his breathing apparatus, and the air cylinder nestled in the centre of his back, in between his tentacles. “Do we know how it started?”  
  
Jim shook his head and pointed at the building. “At the moment, Jeff, all we know is it started in an empty apartment that’s being renovated.” Then Jim nodded at a group of people huddled together. “Most of the tenants have been evacuated, but I want you and your guys to go in, and do a sweep to be safe.”  There was an explosion and a window blew out, and Jim and Jeff ducked as they were showered with shards of glass. “Balls! We need more water on this blaze now, otherwise the whole building will go up.”  
  
Jim turned to Truck 67’s driver. “Chad, you’re up on the turntable. Get some water on that apartment now.”  
  
“Yes, Chief.”  Chad ran to the back of the truck as the turntable’s ladder began to extend. As Chad climbed, the ladder swung slowly around, bringing him level with the apartment’s window.  
  
Jim gestured to another member of the crew. “Matt, we need more lines set up in there.” The dark-haired firefighter nodded, grabbing more hoses, and setting off in search of water.  
  
By now Jeff had pulled his breathing mask on, and was settling his helmet on his head. “Jared, I want you, Richard and Rob to come with me.  We’re starting at the top and working our way down. I’m taking point.”  
  
“Yes, lieutenant, we’re right behind you,” Jared responded as he reached for his Halligan, immediately reassured by its comforting weight in his hand. Then he noticed Jeff’s Halligan was on the back seat.  Jared grinned and picked it up, about to call Jeff when one of the tentacles curled around it. “Hey there, Larry, looks like the boss forgot this again. Shows he’s gettin’ old. Could you give it to the old timer for me?” ‘Larry’ lifted the universal key out of Jared’s hand.  
  
Larry handed Jeff his Halligan, glanced over his shoulder and grinned at the younger firefighter. “I might be gettin’ old, Padalecki, but I can still hear you. Last one to the eighth floor cooks tonight,” he said as he strode towards the building.  
  
Richard and Rob looked at one another in horror. “Padalecki, we’ll carry you up there, if it means you don’t end up cooking.  I still ain’t over that curry you made last time. Thank god Rob put the toilet rolls in the fridge.” Richard pressed his hand to his stomach, grimacing at the memory as they followed Jeff.  
  
“You guys just don’t appreciate fusion cooking. I worked hard on that curry.  It took me a long time to source all those spices,” Jared said mournfully.  
  
“Fusion cooking? More like nuclear fusion.  Jay, it nearly melted my intestines. You’re a great firefighter, but you suck as a cook,” Rob said as he gave Jared a consoling pat on the shoulder.  
  
“It’s just as well that I’m not gonna be the last one up there. Right, Jeff?”  Jared slipped past the older man, and started up the wide staircase.  
  
“You just keep telling yourself that, Jay. Are we ready, boys?”  Jeff asked, and Richard and Rob grinned.  
  
Jared was making good progress and was just starting the climb to the third floor, when Jeff, Rob and Richard double timed it past him. He looked up in shock as Richard waved at him, when they turned the corner to the next flight of stairs. “So that’s how you want to play it, huh?” Jared muttered as he picked up the pace.  
  
By the time they’d reached the eighth floor, Jeff let Jared overtake him.  He loved the kid like a brother but Rob was right, Jared’s culinary skills left a lot to be desired. After working a blaze like this, the crew didn’t need one of Jared’s _special_ meals. Also Jeff didn’t think they had enough Tums in the firehouse to deal with the aftermath.  
  
When they reached the eighth floor the four of them worked methodically, knocking on doors and ensuring the apartments were empty.  The eighth floor was clear, and so was the seventh. As they reached the sixth floor the smoke was getting thicker, and the heat was increasing, but there were no visible flames. There was, however, the tell-tale creak of fire, as it consumed everything in its path.  
  
Jeff swore softly, pulled off his glove and carefully touched the wall.  He felt heat radiating through the plaster boarding and reached for his radio. “Chief, I think we’ve got a problem. The fire’s in the walls between the partitions.”  
  
“Balls! Ok, you need to get a move on. I’m calling the rescue effort in two minutes.”  Jim swore under his breath; if Jeff was right and the fire was traveling that way, the structural integrity of the building would be compromised a lot quicker.  
  
They were halfway through the search of the sixth floor, when they heard faint cries for help. Jeff hammered on the door. “Fire department. Call out. Is there anybody in there?” There was no response to his shout, and he was just about to turn away. “Please, somebody help me.” Jeff moved, quickly attacking the lock with his Halligan and pried the door part of the way open. His tentacles added their own weight to his efforts, curling round the edge of the door and pushing hard. The door swung in under the combined assault and Jeff entered the apartment carefully.  
  
The flames were visible in here, climbing up the walls and rolling across the ceiling. “Fire department. Call out.” Jeff shouted again.  
  
“I’m in the bedroom. Help me, please.”  Jeff heard a woman call out, her voice raw from the smoke.  
  
Jeff walked towards the sound of her voice, being careful of the flames. His tentacles had curled themselves close to his body, and offered him a strangely comforting weight at his back. Jeff reached the bedroom and pushed open the door.  
  
Jeff saw the woman lying on the floor, entangled in a wheelchair. As Jeff knelt beside her, he saw the reason for the wheelchair. Her left leg was in a cast from ankle to hip. As he reached out to help, Jeff ignored the way the woman flinched as she saw his tentacles unfurl and wrap round the wheelchair.  
  
“Hi, I’m Jeff. What’s your name?” he asked as he carefully disentangled the woman’s right leg and pushed it out of the way.  
  
“I’m Sandra.”  She gasped in relief as the feeling in her leg came flooding back.  
  
“Are you hurt anywhere else?”  Jeff asked, as he considered calling for a backboard.  
  
Sandra shook her head. “No, I’m fine apart from this stupid broken leg. My sister was right about me being too old to have a go on my nephew’s skateboard.” She managed a shaky laugh and rolled onto her right side.  
  
Jeff smiled warmly. “You’re never too old to try something new. Can you tell me how you ended up on the floor?”  Jeff asked as Jared, Richard and Rob joined them.  
  
“I smelt smoke and heard the fire alarm, and as I tried to get round the bed I must’ve turned too sharply and overbalanced. I still need my learner’s permit for that thing.” Sandra pointed at the discarded wheelchair.  
  
Richard knelt beside her. “First a skateboard, and now wheelchair wheelies. You’re a regular daredevil.”  He looked at Jeff. “How do you want to do this, boss?”  
  
Jeff was looking round the room, thinking; he knew they didn’t have time to wait for a stretcher. Then he reached out and pulled the comforter off the bed. He looked at Sandra and gave her a smile. “How do you feel about being transported in style, Sandra?”  
  
The four firefighters carried Sandra through the hallway of the apartment block on the makeshift stretcher, made from the comforter. Jeff clicked on his radio. “Chief, we’re bringing a casualty down. Lady with a broken leg and slight smoke inhalation.”  
  
  
  
“Good, I was about to pull everyone out. You’re the last team in there.” Jim was relieved that his men were on their way down. He was about to ask Jeff if they wanted the Paramedics on standby when a commotion by the building caught his attention.  
  
A young woman was frantically trying to get back inside, but Matt was holding her back. “You don’t understand. She’s still in there!  Please, I have to go and get her.”  
  
When Jim heard that he ran over to her. “What do you mean she’s still in there?” Before the young woman could answer him, another woman shouted.  
  
“Debbie, where’s Gabby?  Where’s my little girl?” A harassed looking woman with her arms full of groceries was running towards them.  
  
Debbie turned her tear stained face to the newcomer. “I’m so sorry, Mrs Tyler. I heard the fire alarm and I was leading the children out of the apartment, when Gabby let go of my hand and ran back for Princess Kitty.  Before I could stop it the door swung shut and locked me out.” Debbie broke down into tears, as she pulled two bewildered children close to her.  
  
The bags fell to the floor as Mrs Tyler stumbled forward. “GABBY!” Her desperate scream brought paramedics rushing to try and calm her down.  
  
Jim turned to the distraught babysitter. “Which apartment were you in?”  
  
“5A, on the end. Please, you have to help her,” Debbie begged.  
  
Jim looked up and his heart sank. There was no way he could send someone in through the apartment’s window. Flames billowed through the broken glass, and Jim was reaching for his radio when Jeff spoke. “Chief, what’s happening down there?”  
  
Jim saw several firefighters gearing up to go back in, but they were stopped by their chiefs. “Jeff, we’ve got a situation.  There’s a little girl by the name of Gabby in apartment 5A. We can’t gain access from the window, and we’ve called everyone out as the building’s becoming unstable.”  
  
Jeff froze when he heard that, and Jared frowned at him. “Jeff?”  
  
  Jeff handed his corner of the comforter to Jared, “There’s a little girl trapped on the fifth floor. You three get downstairs now. I’m going back up to see if I can reach the apartment.” Jared hesitated for a moment. “Get going, Jay. You heard the chief give the order to pull out.  This is my call and I want you out of here with Sandra.”  Jared nodded and the three firefighters started moving again.


	2. Chapter 2

  
  
  
  
  
Jeff turned around and headed back up the stairs. As he reached the fifth floor he staggered back as a wave of intense heat washed over him. The whole hallway was ablaze and Jeff moved down the hall in a crouch, avoiding falling debris as he went.  He reached 5A and attacked the door with abandon.  The lock was gone in seconds, and once again Jeff used his tentacles for added leverage, finally managing to tear the door from its hinges and throw it behind him.  
  
Jeff went into the apartment and called out as he ventured further inside. “Gabby, sweetheart, don’t be scared. I’m from the fire department.” Jeff moved quickly through the lounge; he didn’t expect to find the little girl in there.  After years of experience of dealing with frightened children, Jeff knew Gabby would be hiding somewhere familiar to her.  
  
Jeff peered through the smoke and spotted two doors. One of them had butterflies and flowers painted on it, and he knew he’d found Gabby’s room.  Jeff was walking towards the door when there was a thunderous crack, and part of the ceiling collapsed.  Burning debris rained down on Jeff, and he staggered as a large piece of ceiling bounced off his shoulder.  The deadly shower was halted as Larry and Curly grabbed a coffee table, and held it over his head.  
  
“Thanks, guys,” Jeff muttered as he made it to the bedroom, stepped inside and looked around. Jeff knew they didn’t have long before they were cut off by the fire, and started searching.  First he checked under the little girl’s bed. As he knelt beside it he looked up and saw the wardrobe. The door was slightly ajar. Jeff smiled when he heard coughing coming from inside. Jeff went to the wardrobe and opened the door further.  Curled up in the corner clutching a battered soft toy was a dark-haired little girl. Jeff crouched down. “Hey there, sweetheart, I’m here to take you to your mommy. Shall we go and find her?”  Jeff held out his hand, but the little girl shook her head.  
  
Jeff looked around desperately; he could just grab Gabby, but he didn’t want to scare her any more than necessary. Then he spotted some soft toys and had an idea.  
  
“Gabby, can you tell me who these guys are?” Jeff glanced over his shoulder and his tentacles appeared, and each one held a soft toy. Gabby’s face lit up when she saw her toys, and she edged forward a little.  
  
“That’s it. You’re doing great, come on. Now, who is this lovely little lady Moe is holding?” Moe curled forward, and waved a bright pink dog with purple ears.  
  
“That’s Mitzy!” Gabby said happily, crawling closer to the doorway, following Moe as he pulled away.  
  
Jeff looked at the soft toy. “Well, hello Mitzy. Pleased to meet you. I’m Jeff. Shall we go and find Gabby’s mommy together?” The little dog nodded her head, and Jeff held out his arms to Gabby. The little girl stepped into Jeff’s arms, and giggled as Moe placed the dog in her arms.  
  
Larry appeared over Jeff’s over shoulder, and handed Jeff the little girl’s comforter.  Jeff carefully wrapped it around Gabby and stood up. “Why don’t you tell me all about your other friends as we go downstairs?”  he said, his tentacles tucking the other toys in the comforter with her.  
  
Jeff covered Gabby’s head and pulled her close to his body. As Jeff stepped out of the bedroom, the floor sagged dangerously beneath his feet.  Jeff inched forward slowly fighting the urge to rush. One false move and he and Gabby could end up crashing through into the apartment below.  
  
Jeff carried on moving cautiously. They’d nearly reached the apartment door when his luck ran out.  Jeff put his foot down and the floor gave a crack like a gunshot, as his right foot went through the broken board. Jeff shouted out in shock as his legs gave way, and there was a searing pain in his right knee as splintered wood tore into it. As Jeff fell, his tentacles snapped out like whips and gripped the door frame, preventing him from sinking any further.  
  
Jeff gritted his teeth at the pain in his leg, and the heat radiating through the thickened skin of the tentacles.  He took a ragged breath, and his back ached with strain as the tentacles struggled to pull him free. As they pulled, Jeff managed to disentangle his foot from the wreckage of the floor and then he staggered out of the room.  
  
Jeff kept close to the walls as he made his way back along the hallway, concentrating on getting himself and the little girl out of there as quickly as possible.  When Jeff made the stairwell, he breathed a sigh of relief.  They weren’t out of danger yet, but at least they’d made it off the fifth floor.  
  
  
  
Outside the apartment the crew was waiting impatiently. Jared paced back and forth, running his fingers through his shaggy hair. Rob and Richard were standing silently, their eyes trained on the door of the building. Jared turned to them, a look of desperation in his eyes. “That’s it. I’m going back in.” He lifted his mask up ready to pull it back on.  
  
Richard leapt to his feet. “Hold ya horses, Sasquatch. Looks like the old guy came through!”  He whooped with joy when the door swung open.  His happiness was short lived, when he saw Jeff limping heavily.  
  
Jared spun round and ran towards Jeff. “Shit. Are you ok, man?” He looked at Jeff with concern and put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
Jeff looked up and gave Jared a smile. “Mind your language, Jay. There’s a lady present.”  Jeff pulled the comforter down, and Gabby blinked tears out of her eyes and coughed in the fresh air.  
  
Jared’s face lit up with a smile that made his dimples appear. “Hey there, sweetheart. I think we need to get you checked over.”  As he spoke he gently took Gabby out of Jeff’s arms, and motioned to the paramedics to come over.  
  
As the paramedics reached them, Gabby’s mother rushed over to them. As Jared carefully placed Gabby on the stretcher, she put her hand on his arm. “I can never thank you enough for saving my little girl.”  
  
Before Jared could tell her he hadn’t rescued Gabby, a car screeched to a halt. A man leapt out and ran over to the stretcher.  Gabby saw him and called out. “Daddy!”  The man stood by the stretcher and took his daughter’s hand. He reached out and pulled his wife to his side, overjoyed his family was safe.  
  
“Thank god you’re alright. I got here as soon as I could.” He hugged his wife tightly, and looked over at the crew. “Who do I have to thank for my little girl’s life?”  
  
Mrs Tyler pointed to Jared. “It was this young man, Jake.” Mr Tyler held out his hand for Jared to shake.  
  
Jared shook his head. “You don’t have to thank me, sir. I wasn’t the one who pulled your little girl out of the fire.” Jared stepped to the side so the Tyler’s could see Jeff.  
  
Jeff had pulled his helmet and mask off, and took a step forward. His knee buckled and Jared was there right away supporting him. Jeff knew the moment Mr Tyler realized who’d saved his daughter, his smile faded and the hand offered in gratitude was lowered.  
  
“Oh, I see…..”  Mr Tyler seemed to be at a loss for words, and an uncomfortable silence filled the air as he stared at Jeff.  
  
However, Mrs Tyler wasn’t as reticent as her husband. “You let a _Changed_ rescue my little girl?” Her lip curled in disgust.  
  
Jeff felt Jared’s muscles tense, and he gently squeezed his shoulder in warning.  Jared looked at him and Jeff shook his head. Jeff took a few steps forward, ignoring how Mr Tyler stepped back from him. He stood by the stretcher and looked down at Gabby. “You’re a very brave little girl. I was very happy to meet Mitzy, so was Moe.”  Moe appeared over Jeff’s shoulder and patted Mitzy on the head.  
  
Gabby giggled happily, reaching up towards Moe and Mrs Tyler let out a shriek of outrage. “Don’t you dare touch her with that filthy diseased thing.” She looked over at her husband. “Jake, take that toy off her now, and throw it away.  Who knows what kind of diseases he’s carrying.”  
  
The little girl looked up at her mother, and her large brown eyes filled with tears. “Mommy, why are you being so mean to Jeff? He’s my friend and he rescued all my favourite toys.” Gabby clutched Mitzy tightly to her chest.  
  
“It’s because your mommy’s a bigoted bitch.”  Rob said softly, and Mr Tyler stepped away from the stretcher.  
  
“What did you just say about my wife? She’s only being a concerned parent. Surely you understand her point of view?” Mr Tyler puffed out his chest and loomed over Rob, as the rest of the crew gathered protectively around Jeff.  
  
Jeff rolled his eyes and tried to attract Jim’s attention. He could see this whole situation was going to get out of hand very quickly.  
  
“Yeah. She was so concerned she left her kid with a teenager, who was already babysitting two other kids, while she went shopping,” Richard sneered.  
  
Jeff winced. If Jim didn’t get his ass over here soon he was going to have a riot on his hands. “Richard, Rob, apologize to Mr and Mrs Tyler.”  Jeff tried to restore order and get the situation under control.  
  
But it was too late the damage had been done. Mr Tyler went bright red and pointed to Jeff. “At least my wife left our daughter with a normal person.  If we’d have wanted her to be babysat by a _freak,_ then we would’ve asked Mrs Abbott in 6B.”  
  
There was a moment’s silence then Rob lunged forward. “You sanctimonious asshole!” He pointed at Jeff. “That _freak_ risked his life to save your little girl.  We’d been ordered to pull out of the building, because it was too dangerous to continue. Jeff ignored the order and went back for her, and this is all the thanks he gets.”  Rob stood with his fists clenched, as he glared up at the much taller Mr. Tyler.  
  
  
  
  
Jim had heard the raised voices and was heading towards the source of it.  He saw his crew surrounding Jeff and heard the word _freak_. Jim picked up speed, knowing how the crew would react to that insult.  By now the confrontation was attracting attention from onlookers, and people were starting to film it.  Jim had to move quickly to make sure Rob didn’t take a flying leap at Mr Tyler.  He could just imagine that hitting Youtube and going viral.  
  
Jim reached them just in time, and stepped between the two men. “Benedict, stop being a damn idjit,” he said sternly.  
  
Jim took in the angry faces. The way Mrs Tyler was trying to prise Mitzy out of Gabby’s arms, he had a fairly good idea what was going on. “Balls,” he muttered under his breath, and then in a louder voice, “What appears to be the problem?”  
  
Mrs Tyler stopped struggling with her daughter and turned on the fire chief. “What’s the problem? Your fire department is the problem.” She shot Jeff a contemptuous look. “Letting creatures like him pick up poor defenceless children. Who knows what kind of trauma my Gabby is going to suffer after being pawed by those things.”  She pointed at the tentacles curling protectively around Jeff.  
  
Jim’s jaw ticked as he straightened his back and spoke softly. “Mrs Tyler, I assure you that Jeff is an excellent firefighter, and we of the Dallas Fire Department are damn lucky to have him.”  Jim took a step closer and spoke evenly. “I appreciate your concern, but I won’t tolerate any of my men being verbally abused in this way.”  Jim looked down at Gabby happily playing pat-a-cake with Larry and Moe. “I get the feeling Gabby won’t be too traumatized by her experience. After all your little girl has grown up in a world with the Evolutionary Enhanced.”  
  
Mrs Tyler glared at Jim. “I have every right to be concerned about that man handling my daughter. You only have to listen to Pastor Pellegrino to know that the Changed aren’t even human any longer.”  
  
 Jim stepped to one side to prevent Jared from confronting the woman. He pasted a sincere smile on his face. “I’d like to thank you for your forthright views, Mrs Tyler, and if you wish to take this matter further please feel free to contact the department.”  Jim produced a business card and handed it to her. “The lady you need to speak to is Samantha Ferris.  Now if you’ll excuse me, we need to get Jeff to the hospital. I think he was injured saving your daughter.”  Jim turned and ushered his men away from the Tylers.  
  
As Jim herded them back towards the truck, Jared complained, “I don’t fucking believe it!  Why the hell did you let those two bigoted assholes talk to Jeff like that?”  
  
“Jim let the Tylers talk to me like that because they were just itching for the chance to sue the department. You heard them, Jay. They would’ve gone to the first ambulance chaser they could find and sued for emotional distress, due to a Changed handling their daughter without their permission.” Jeff shrugged, and Jared opened his mouth, ready to complain further.  
  
“I know it stings, Jared, but you know what people are like and if they sue, the department would have no choice but to suspend Jeff. I have to walk the political line, Jay. You know how hard we had to fight to keep Jeff on the crew,” Jim said as they reached the truck.  
  
Jared sighed as he unfastened his coat. “I know, Chief, but it still sucks.  Jeff is one of the best firefighters around, and I hate all the crap he has to put with just to be able to do his job.”  
  
“Only one of the best?” Jeff smiled as he limped past Jared, and waited for Moe to open the truck door. Just as Jeff was about to pull his aching body back into the cab, Jim stopped him.  
  
“And where do you think you’re going?”  Jim asked.  
  
“Back to the firehouse where I’m going to cook dinner, as I lost a bet to junior here.”  Jeff pointed at Jared who was doing a victory dance.  
  
“I believe I said you were going to the ER to get checked out.”  Jim gave Jeff a determined look, and motioned to the paramedics.  
  
“I just banged my knee when I went through the floor in the apartment.  Just let me put some ice and a few band-aids on it and I’ll be fine.”  Jeff groaned as the paramedics pushed the stretcher over.  
  
“You never said you went through the floor or that you’re bleeding. You’re definitely heading to the ER now,” said Jim with a half-smile.  
  
“Hey, chief. How about we take him? That way you can be sure Lieutenant Morgan actually makes it to the hospital.  Remember what happened the last time? He sweet talked that cute little blonde paramedic into believing he was fine, and they dropped him off at the firehouse,” Chad said as he waved the paramedics away.  
  
Jim looked at Chad’s innocent smile and scowled. “How could I ever forget that night, with Jeff talking to the hatstand for half an hour because of his concussion? But something tells me, this is more about you scoring a date with a nurse, rather than ensuring Jeff makes it to the hospital.”  
  
Chad gave Jim a 'who, me' expression, then scrubbed at the back of his neck. “Chief, I’m wounded. I’m just concerned for an injured colleague.”  
  
Jim laughed. “Of course this is all about Jeff, Murray. Okay, if it makes you happy, you can take him to the ER.”  
  
Chad beamed at the Chief then leapt into the driver’s seat, impatient to be on his way.  Jeff looked at Jim. “Really? Come on, Chief. You know Chad’s been banned from every ward except tropical diseases.  That’s only because he can’t get in there to talk to the nurses,” he pleaded, hoping to win a reprieve.  
  
“I know, Jeff. That’s why I’m relying on you and the rest of the crew to make sure Chad doesn’t get Truck 67 banned from the ER for harassing nurses.”  Jim smiled at Jeff’s frustrated growl.  
  
Chad leaned out of the window. “Hey, I don’t harass anyone. I just try to bring a little romance into women’s lives.”  
  
Jeff slowly climbed into the truck and sat down, relieved to have the weight off his injured leg.  He looked at Chad and said good humouredly, “Of course you don’t harass anyone. You just want to share the love. Right, Chad?”  
  
“Too right, Lieutenant. I’ve got more than enough love to go round. It seems a shame not to share it.”  Chad pulled away, ignoring the sound of retching from the other members of the crew.  
  


 


	3. Chapter 3

  
  
  
  
As they drove towards the hospital, Jeff stared out of the window and tried to put Mr and Mrs Tyler out of his mind. Their hate-filled words were fairly easy to dismiss, it was nothing he hadn’t heard many times before. But it was the look of disgust and fear in the Tylers’ eyes that was harder for him to shake.  They’d reacted as if their daughter could catch being E _volutionary Enhanced_ , just by being touched by him.  
  
The whole ordeal had left Jeff exhausted; he hurt all over and there was a headache building behind his eyes. Jeff closed his eyes and Larry and Curly were at his temple massaging gently, trying to soothe the pain.  Jeff smiled bitterly, because no matter how helpful his four extra appendages were to him and the department, they would always mark him out as being different… a freak, a member of the Changed. God, how he missed the days of just being Lieutenant Jeffrey Dean Morgan of the Dallas Fire Department.  Now he and other Changed were poster boys for the department’s inclusive hiring policy. But Jeff was well aware the first sign of trouble would see him off the front line, and manning a desk somewhere in the back of beyond.  The department was great at looking like it was even handed.  But if the shit did hit the fan, Jeff would be tossed to the wolves in an instant.  
  
As he sat brooding, Jeff was unaware he was being watched by the rest of the crew. They looked at one another guiltily. Finally Jared cleared his throat. Jeff opened his eyes. “Something on your mind, Jay?”  
  
Jared licked his lips. “Do you really think Mrs Tyler will report what happened to the department?” He leant forward. “Jeff, we never meant to get you into trouble.  But the way she talked to you, me and the guys couldn’t help ourselves.” The crew nodded in agreement.  
  
Jeff looked at his crew and smiled. “Jared, as much as I appreciated what all of you did back there, it would’ve been better if you’d managed to hold onto your tempers.” Jeff looked at the guilty expressions on the crew, and he tried to soften the blow. “There are always going to be Tylers out there, and all the shouting in the world won’t change them. Why do you think the chief gave them that particular name, Jay?”  
  
Jared shrugged. “I don’t know. Is it because Samantha Ferris deals with those kind of complaints?”  
  
“Yes, she does, and you should meet her husband, Ray.  Great guy, and his wing span is absolutely amazing.” Jeff watched a smile slowly spread over Jared’s face. “Sam’s very protective of Ray, and doesn’t like to hear ill of the Changed.”  
  
Jeff had known the moment Jim had handed that card over, the complaint would go no further. Sam Ferris was one of the most dogged champions of those affected by The Change.  She’d met her husband at a rally for equality for the Evolutionary Enhanced. Sam was representing the Fire department, and Ray was a key note speaker.  
  
Sam said her and Ray’s relationship was a meeting of minds, but Jim swore their friend had a secret wing kink. Whatever it was, they were blissfully happy together. Jeff couldn’t help a pang of jealousy when he saw Sam and Ray together, they’d been lucky to find one another. There were other Changed out there, who hadn’t been as fortunate with relationships.  
  
The truck slowed and Jeff looked round in surprise. He’d been so busy being maudlin, he hadn’t realized they’d arrived at the hospital.  
  
“This is your captain speaking. Please remain seated until the vehicle comes to a complete halt. Then if you’d disembark from the designated exits, and proceed to the ER, where our wounded hero will be treated and I’ll be sweeping some lucky lady off her feet.” Chad said suavely in his best airline pilot voice.  
  
Rob opened the door. “Chad, you’ve got more chance of a nurse using you as a pin cushion, than sweeping one of them off their feet. Just remember those ladies have syringes, and they’re not afraid to use them.” Rob rubbed at his backside absently and grimaced.  
  
 “Rob, I warned you not to ask that nurse if she had a prettier sister you could ask out,” Richard said as he pushed his friend out of the door.  
  
As Jeff went to step down, Jared was there waiting to help him.  “I’m not an invalid, Jay,” he said gruffly, trying not to wince as he jarred his injured leg.  
  
Jared rolled his eyes. “Of course you’re not, Jeff. I’m just doing my good deed for the day and helping out the elderly.”  Jared ducked out of the way, as Curly took a swipe at his head.  
  
  
  
  
  
Jensen walked over to the nurses’ station in the ER and handed a patient’s notes to the receptionist. Jensen walked over to join Genevieve and Danneel. Genevieve was twirling a strand of dark brown hair around her finger. “Damn, I’m bored,” she grumbled.  
  
Danneel wagged a finger at her. “When we’re besieged by buses filled with seriously injured patients, I’ll remember you said that.”  
  
Jensen smiled at the auburn-haired nurse. “That’s why I love you so much, Danni. You’re a regular ray of sunshine.”  
  
 “All I’m sayin’ is, be careful what you wish for, Jenny,” she said with a shrug, and grinned as Jensen frowned at the hated nickname.  
  
Genevieve was no longer paying attention to her friends, because she’d seen the familiar shape of a fire truck pulling up outside the ER. She smiled and smoothed her hair down. “Looks like our day’s about to get a little more exciting.” She slipped her hand into the pocket of her scrubs, pulled out a lipstick and expertly retouched her lips.  
  
The doors flung open and the crew came in. Danneel looked away from Jensen, and winked at Genevieve.  Danneel turned to the firefighters with a serious expression on her face. “We didn’t get a call about an emergency coming in.”  
  
Jensen watched in admiration as Danni took command of the situation, marshalling her troops in the face of a medical emergency. But Jensen knew Danni was also taking the opportunity to check out who the hottest firefighter was. Jensen always admired Danni’s ability to multi-task.  
  
A blond firefighter stepped away from the others, and swaggered towards Danni with a smile on his face.  Jensen didn’t know whether to be impressed by the display of bravado, or if he should have a gurney on standby.  
  
Chad stood in front of Danni, a seductive smile on his face. “The way my heart is racing at the sight of you, then I’ve got me an emergency.” Chad waggled his eyebrows, and grabbed the hem of his sweatshirt. “Care to take a listen to it? Maybe soothe my fevered brow?” he asked hopefully.  
  
Danni stepped back with her lip curled. “You actually get anywhere with that line?”  Danni paused, and looked closely at the man in front of her. She clicked her fingers. “Holy crap! You’re Chad Michael Murray. The girls in Obstetrics and Gynaecology warned us about you.” She looked over at Genevieve for confirmation.  
  
“Oh, that’s Murray alright.”  Genevieve agreed.  
  
Jensen glanced over at the firefighter, who seemed undaunted by the dismissal and took a step forward. “What? Does my prowess as a lover go before me?” He preened a little as he winked at Danni.  
  
“No, they said you were a douchebag, and not to touch you with a ten-foot barge pole,” Danni shot back.  
  
Jensen watched as Chad reeled back, his hands pressed to his chest. “Ow, you wound me, ladies. I’m just misunderstood. Let me take you to dinner and I’ll show you just what a good guy I am.”  
  
Danni rolled her eyes and Jensen got ready to intervene, just in case she threatened to give Chad a full examination. Last time that happened, the guy was still using an ice pack a day later, but he really shouldn’t have grabbed Danni’s ass like that.  
  
Jensen heard laughter and looked for the source of it. Two more firefighters had entered the ER, both tall and well built. The taller of the two had chocolate coloured hair that curled round his face, framing it perfectly to show off his dimples. Out of the corner of his eye, Jensen spotted Genevieve moving towards him with a purposeful glint in her eye.  
  
“Hate to say it, Chad, but I think you’ve met your match.” Jensen’s attention was drawn to the speaker. His sexy baritone sent a shiver down Jensen’s spine, and he was pleased to see the rest of him more than lived up to the voice. His short black hair was shot through with flecks of silver, and his broad smile made his eyes crinkle. Jensen wanted to get close enough to find out what colour his eyes were.  
  
“Oh, you poor man. We must get you seen by a doctor. Here, let me get you a wheelchair,” Genevieve said, patting Jeff’s arm gently as she glanced coyly up at Jared.  
  
Jared smiled down at the petite brunette. “Let me help you find a chair.”  He turned to Jeff. “Will you be alright while I help, Nurse...?”  
  
Genevieve smiled brightly. “I’m Nurse Cortese, but please call me Genevieve.”  
  
“Go on, Jay. I’m not about to collapse.” Jeff tried to hide his amusement, as Jared followed the tiny nurse.  He heard his friend tell her that Genevieve was a beautiful name. Jeff suspected her name wasn’t the only thing Jared found beautiful about her.  
  
Jared soon came back pushing a wheelchair, and Jeff shot it a disgusted look. “Don’t look at it like that, man. It’s hospital rules. Now sit your ass down.”  Jared grinned as he patted the wheelchair.  
  
Jeff grumbled as he limped over, and suddenly Rob and Richard were beside him, helping him along. “Come on there, old timer. We don’t want you having a fall and breaking your hip, do we?”  
  
Jeff growled softly as he sat down, then looked up at his grinning co-workers. “That’s it. Laugh it up, boys. But just remember if I’m not out of here soon…. Jared’s cooking.”  
  
Rob and Richard looked at one another in horror, then they pushed Jared out of the way. The two men spun the wheelchair round and pushed Jeff towards the curtained off cubicles at speed. “It’s ok. We know where we’re going. Now when’s that doctor getting here? If Jared’s cooking lives will be at stake.”  Richard said, as Rob deposited Jeff in an empty cubicle and helped him out of the chair.  
  
Jensen walked over to Danni, who grinned good naturedly at him, nudging him with her elbow. “Get in there, Jenny, and start wooing your dashing firefighter.  There’s something so sexy about a man in that uniform.” She purred, and deliberately ignored Chad, as he puffed out his chest and straightened his jacket.  
  
Jensen blushed and rubbed at the back of his neck. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Jensen turned and started to organize a pile of files.  
  
Danni took the files off him. “Jensen, I’m not blind. I saw the way your tongue was hanging out, when you spotted tall dark and injured.” She winked at him. “All that silver in papa bear’s stubble?  I know you’re a sucker for the older man, with a twinkle in his eye.” She grabbed Jensen’s arm, turned him around, and sent him towards the cubicles with a gentle push. “Don’t forget to help him with his gown, so the doctor can get a good look at those muscular legs of his.”  
  
Danni smiled as Jensen stumbled slightly, then recovered and continued to the cubicles.  She knew her friend had got it bad, when he hadn’t even noticed the object of his desire had a little something ‘extra’ about him. Danni reached over and picked up the phone. She had a call to make, as it was protocol whenever they had an Evolutionary Enhanced in the Emergency Room.  
  
Jensen was nearing the curtained off cubicle when he heard a scuffle going on. “Benedict, if you don’t get your hands off me right now, you’ll be in the bed next to me.”  There was a sound of flesh hitting flesh and a muffled, “Hey, that hurt!”  
  
Jensen grabbed a gown and stood next to the curtain. He cleared his throat loudly and the sounds stopped. “Can I come in?” he asked and waited for an answer.  
  
The curtain opened slightly and Rob popped his head out. “Sure. I was just trying to get Jeff comfortable.”  
  
“Comfortable? You were trying to rip my pants off.”  Jeff said.  
  
Rob went bright red, and looked back over his shoulder. “No, I wasn’t! I just thought it might make things quicker if you were undressed.”  
  
There was a rumble of soft laughter from behind the curtain. “Look, if I promise to make my special chilli, do you promise to stop trying to get me naked.  As fond of you as I am Rob, you’re really not my type.”  
  
At the promise of Jeff’s special chilli, Rob’s face lit up with a huge smile.  He stepped back and ushered Jensen into the cubicle. Jensen walked passed the beaming firefighter, who looked at his patient with an arched eyebrow.  Jeff gave a self-deprecating shrug. “What can I say? The guys really like my chilli.”  
  
Jensen nodded. “I can see that. Now do you want any help, Mr...?”  
  
Jeff waved his hand. “It’s Jeff, and I’m pretty sure you won’t need that gown.”  
  
Jensen stood by the bed and the eyebrow arched a little higher. “Really?  Why don’t you let the doctor be the judge of that? Just what did you do to end up in this state?” Jensen nodded at Jeff’s leg.  
  
Jeff looked down and winced at his torn pants with blood staining the material. He lifted his hand and scratched at his stubble. “I might’ve gone through a floor in a burning building.” Jensen's eyes widened in shock, and Jeff added quickly, “It was nothing serious.”  
  
Jensen nodded slowly, as he helped Jeff off with his coat.  “So going through the floor in a burning building isn’t serious?” Jensen asked as he looked right into Jeff’s warm brown eyes. God, he was so screwed, he loved guys with brown eyes. For a moment the two of them stared at each other, unaware they were being watched.  
  
Rob looked from one man to the other, and slowly reached inside his fire retardant coat. He took out his phone and quickly took a picture, smiling as he placed the phone back inside his jacket.  Rob coughed and the two men looked up, startled. “I’ll just be outside with the others, and as a matter of interest, Jeff really has a thing for freckles,” he said as he backed outside.  
  
  
  
Jeff groaned softly and put his head in his hands. When he got out of here he was going to let Larry and Moe strangle Rob slowly. Jeff lifted his head and looked up at the stupidly hot nurse stood beside him. Not only did he have freckles and a rather fetching blush heating his face, he also had amazingly green eyes and long eyelashes. And Jeff really wished he’d stop licking his lips, because those lips should be illegal or at least come with a health warning. On the other hand, if he had a heart attack there was every chance the hot nurse would give him mouth to mouth.  
  
Jeff managed a smile. “Please excuse my friend. Subtlety is not one of his strong points.”  
  
Jensen returned the smile. “Trust me. He’s got nothing on my friends, Gen and Danni. If Danni’s in one mood she’ll go over to guys and give them my phone number.”  
  
Jeff burst out laughing. “Suddenly Rob looks like the soul of discretion. At least my crew hasn’t done that to me yet. Just don’t tell Jared, otherwise he’ll probably have T-shirts with my number printed on them.” Jeff was entranced as the hot nurse threw his head back and laughed. Damn, he really wanted to pull him closer and taste those freckles.  
  
  
  
Jensen stopped laughing and looked at Jeff. The man was gorgeous and he was tired of being on his own. He went to speak but Jeff got there first. “You know my name, but I didn’t catch yours.”  
  
“It’s Jensen, and I’m really pleased to….” Jensen stopped speaking and looked down in shock. Something heavy was wrapped around his waist, and something was gently squeezing his ass. Jensen looked up at Jeff again, and for the first time he noticed the tentacles.  He’d been so busy drooling over the firefighter when he’d come in, he’d never even noticed the man was Evolutionary Enhanced. Jeff looked mortified by his tentacle’s behaviour, and started to stammer an apology.  
  
Jeff’s apology was interrupted when the curtains swished open and the doctor came in.  He took in the scene before him and smiled. “Ahh, Jeff, how’s my favourite patient?” He spotted the tentacle wrapped around Jensen. "And Nurse Ackles, I see you've met Chad."  
  



	4. Chapter 4

  
  
  
  
  
“Who’s Chad?”  Jensen asked as he gave Doctor Sheppard a puzzled look.  
  
The doctor pointed at the tentacle still wrapped around Jensen. “That is Chad, the reprobate of Jeff’s little family.”  He looked down at Jeff’s leg. “And what have you done to yourself this time, Jeff?”  
  
Jeff was too busy to answer the doctor as he tried to get Chad to let go of Jensen, but the tentacle was having none of it.  Chad gave the nurse another affectionate little squeeze, and Jensen squeaked when Chad patted him on the ass. Jeff caught hold of the tentacle and pulled hard. The movement caused Jensen to stumble forward right into Jeff’s arms. “Shit, I’m sorry!” Jeff said sheepishly as he held onto Jensen. ”Ok Chad, you’ve had your fun.  Now let go, damnit!”  
  
With one final squeeze Chad released Jensen, and Jeff was forced to let go of the nurse. Jeff sat up straighter and tried to recover his composure.  But his attempts were short lived, when Moe reached out and stole Doctor Sheppard’s stethoscope. “What the hell has gotten into you?”  Jeff snatched the stethoscope off Moe, and handed it back to the doctor. He looked over at Chad and growled. “This is all your fault. You’re a bad influence on the others.”  
  
Jensen was amazed to see the tentacle droop and curl behind Jeff’s back. If he didn’t know better he could’ve sworn the tentacle was sulking.  
  
Jeff looked at Doctor Sheppard. “Sorry. Did you say something?”  
  
Mark smiled and repeated his question. Jeff squirmed under his doctor’s scrutiny. “I might’ve gone through a floor, and done a number on my leg.”  
  
Mark shook his head and tutted. “Nurse Ackles, can you cut open Jeff’s pants for me, please?”  Then he leant on the bed. “Actually Jeff, I’ve got a big favor to ask you.”  
  
  
  
Jeff smiled at Mark’s casual posture, and he knew what he was about to ask him.  Whenever Doctor Sheppard wanted a student to come in on a consultation, his English accent became more pronounced.  Right now Mark sounded like he was trying out for Downton Abbey.  “Ok Doc, wheel in your latest newbie, and you can impress them with your tame Changed.”  
  
Doctor Sheppard winced when Jeff used the term Changed. He gave Jeff a pained look and sighed.  “Now Jeff, in these times of political correctness, the correct term for you and others like you is 'Evolutionary Enhanced'.  As you well know.”  
  
Jeff smiled and shook his head. “Now, I don’t know much about Darwin, and the theory of evolution. But I’m pretty sure humans were never meant to develop, tentacles, tails, wings, gills and all the other fun things that are out there now. And if we were going to go for a ride on that evolutionary roller coaster, I’m pretty sure it should’ve taken thousands of years.”  Jeff pointed over his shoulder at his tentacles. “These guys bust out of my back in the middle of a five alarm fire, making a mess of my uniform. So you and the rest of the geniuses out there, can spout on about evolution as much as you like. But as far as I’m concerned I’m Changed, and that’s all there is to it.”  
  
Doctor Sheppard smiled. “Feeling better after your little rant? Jeff, you know the powers that be consider Changed to be a derogatory term. If I wish to continue keeping my wife in the style, she and my American Express card have become accustomed to, then 'Evolutionary Enhanced' it is.” He reached out and patted Jeff’s arm. “Just promise me you’ll be gentle with my star pupil.” Doctor Sheppard winked and left the cubicle.  
  
Jeff watched Mark leave. He'd known the man ever since The Change; Mark was the only doctor to treat him like a human being and not some freak to be experimented on. When Jeff had wanted to return to active duty, Mark Sheppard had supported him. He’d even gone the extra mile and assured the department Jeff was fit for duty. Part of that assurance saw Jeff being hauled off to see Mark once a month, and being poked, prodded and probed mentally and physically, just to reassure the department he wasn’t going to poison anyone with a touch from his tentacles, or go berserk and start attacking people with them. Now Jeff’s visits were down to twice a year, which was kind of a shame. Jeff rather liked the doctor with his sly sarcastic humour and great Scotch.   
  
There was a clank of metal, and Jeff turned his attention back to what was happening in the cubicle. Jeff looked at Jensen, prepared to see disgust or pity in the other man’s green eyes. What he didn’t expect was the appraising look the nurse was giving him. It had been a long time since another man had looked at Jeff like that. Usually all they saw was the freak. It was the kind of look that gave a man hope, and too often Jeff had had his hopes dashed. For a few moments Jeff basked in Jensen’s attention and then Larry curled around his waist, reminding him it was just a dream and he looked away.  
  
  
  
When Jeff looked away from him, Jensen decided to give the firefighter a moment to compose himself. He turned and busied himself looking for the trauma shears, it took courage to cope with being Evolutionary Enhanced. As a nurse Jensen had seen too many who’d experienced The Change, become trapped in a downward spiral of depression, and hopelessness. To see someone not only come to terms with what happened to them, but who was able to make jokes about it, impressed him.  
  
When Jensen found the trauma shears he turned back to Jeff, and the firefighter was still avoiding his eyes. As far as Jensen was concerned Jeff’s eyes were too gorgeous to be hidden, and with a mischievous smile Jensen snipped the shears together. The sound gained Jeff’s attention and he looked up. “Ready for your operation, Jeff? A pantectomy can be very serious, but I promise I’ll do my very best to save them,” Jensen said gravely, and was rewarded with a smile from Jeff.  
  
“Promise you’ll be gentle with them; we’ve been together for a long time now.”  Jeff said brokenly.  
  
Jensen nodded seriously, but there was a twinkle in his eye as he started to cut. The shears made short work of slicing through the thick material, exposing Jeff’s leg from ankle to thigh. He looked into Jeff’s eyes and said sadly, “I’m sorry, but I don’t think we can save them.  Is there anyone I can call for you?” Jensen rested his hand on top of Jeff’s.  
  
Jeff looked into Jensen’s eyes. “No, I’ll be alright. I have my crew to support me in my hour of need. I just need a moment to compose myself, and then I’ll have to tell the crew my pants laid down their life in the course of duty. There’ll be a memorial for them. Would you like to join us?” Jeff said with a straight face.  
  
Jensen looked at him solemnly. “I would be honored. I’d like to bring Gen and Danni along, to help support you and your crew at this sad time.” Jensen curled his hand round Jeff’s and squeezed gently.  
  
  
  
Jeff looked into Jensen’s eyes and said brokenly, “Thank you. I don’t think I could get through it alone.” Jeff’s shoulders started to shake as he tried not to laugh, but finally the two of them broke down laughing. Jeff enjoyed the light-hearted moment and Jensen’s sense of humor.  Before he could continue with the teasing banter the curtain moved, and Jensen let go of Jeff’s hand. The nurse stepped back with a wink, and his professional demeanor was back in place.  
  
Doctor Sheppard reappeared with a very serious looking young man. Jeff saw the young doctor was leafing through a very familiar file, the kid was reading his patient records. Jeff glanced up at Doctor Sheppard. “Hey Mark, are you sure the kid’s old enough to be doing this?” he asked, and the young man frowned at the familiar use of the senior doctor’s name.  
  
Mark strolled past his student. “Now be nice, Jeff. Dr Chau is one of the most promising young doctors on the staff.  He’s very interested in making ER medicine his specialty.”  Mark stood beside Jeff, and addressed his student. “Now, Doctor Chau, what are you first impressions of the patient?”  
  
Dr Chau put the file down and adjusted his glasses, the heavy black frames almost swamping his delicate features. “Mr Morgan is an Evolutionary Enhanced in his mid-forties, and appears to be in good physical condition.” Doctor Chau pointed to Jeff’s tentacles. “As you can see Mr. Morgan is enhanced with four tentacles, and according to his patient records the tentacles share similarities with Octopods, including extraordinary flexibility, suckers along the underside and toughened dermis.” Doctor Chau finished his assessment with a smug smile.  
  
 Mark rolled his eyes and sighed. “And what else?” he asked patiently.  
  
Doctor Chau picked up Jeff’s file and flicked through it again. “After numerous CT scans, it was discovered the tentacles are fused to the patient’s central nervous system, and as they are positioned so closely to the spinal column it was deemed too dangerous to surgically remove them.”  
  
Mark stepped in front of his protégé and took the file off him. “Yes, we know all that. But what exactly is the problem right now?”  
  
Doctor Chau looked puzzled and reached for the file again. Mark took him by the elbow and guided him to the bed. He pointed at Jeff’s leg. “I don’t suppose you’ve noticed the wound on Jeff’s right leg?”  The young man flushed with embarrassment. “I appreciate your wish to study the fascinating area of Evolutionary Enhanced medicine Doctor Chau, but sometimes it’s all about the basics.”  
  
Doctor Chau looked crestfallen, but Mark patted him on the shoulder. “Don’t worry, Osric. You don’t have to try so hard to impress me.” Mark winked at Jeff. “Now how about we stitch that leg back together? Nurse Ackles, can you prepare Jeff for me, please.” As he spoke Mark picked up a syringe.  
  
“Please tell me that’s not going in my ass?”  Jeff eyed the needle nervously.  
  
“Only if you want a numb ass, but I suppose it would take your mind off Osric putting stitches in your knee.”  Mark handed the syringe to Doctor Chau. “If you’d do the honours, Osric.”  
  
Doctor Chau took the syringe and carefully injected Jeff’s leg with local anaesthetic. Jeff hissed softly at the sting and Mark smirked at him. “There’s a brave boy.”  Mark patted his pockets. “I’m sure I’ve got a lollipop somewhere.”  
  
“And I know exactly where I’d like to stick that lollipop.”  Jeff growled, as Mark laughed at him.  
  
 Jensen tried not to smile at the way Jeff was pouting, as he pulled up a stool and started to clean the wound, ready to be stitched.  
  
 As Jensen worked, Jeff watched Doctor Chau staring at his tentacles in fascination.  “Do you want to take a closer look at them, Doctor Chau?”  Doctor Chau looked surprised, startled by Jeff’s question.  
  
“Could I run a few simple tests as well?” he asked excitedly and Jeff nodded.  The young man turned to the trolley, to search for some gloves. Osric felt a tap on his shoulder; he looked up and Curly offered him a box of latex gloves. Doctor Chau stared at Curly wide eyed, and then Larry deftly pulled out a glove and handed it to him.  
  
As Doctor Chau pulled on the gloves, Moe joined in the fun by handing him a reflex hammer. Then presented himself for examination. Jeff grinned as Osric looked from tentacle to tentacle, unsure what to do next. Osric was about to speak, when Chad dipped in the pocket of his white coat and stole a pen. “Chad, put that back right now.”  Jeff said warningly and the tentacle returned the pen to the doctor. Chad then busied himself by picking up surgical instruments on the trolley.  
  
Doctor Chau’s eyebrows shot up in surprise as he watched the interaction. “Chad? Why did you name your tentacles?” The young doctor reached for Jeff’s records, desperate to discover if this was a new development or if it was in Jeff’s psych evaluations.  
  
Mark deftly took the file from his protégé, encouraged him to sit on the now vacant stool, and wheeled him towards the bed. “Osric, you’ll have plenty of opportunity to ask Jeff all sorts of interesting questions. But for now you really need to stop him bleeding. Try and keep the stitches neat, no matter what Jeff tells me about guys digging scars. He really doesn’t want to end up looking like Frankenstein’s monster.”  
  
Doctor Sheppard smiled as his student started to stitch. He knew Osric could barely contain all the questions buzzing around his head. As Osric placed each stitch his eyes flicked up to watch what the tentacles were doing.  
  
“In answer to your question. Doctor Chau, I’m not responsible for naming these guys.  You can blame the crew of Fire Truck 67 for that. I’d like to introduce you to Larry, Curly, Moe and Chad.”  
  
 Doctor Chau stopped what he was doing, and looked at Chad twirling the reflex hammer around. “I get  Larry, Curly and Moe, but where did Chad come from?”  
  
Jeff grinned and pointed to Chad. “In the words of Doctor Sheppard, that guy is the reprobate of my little family. He has a tendency to get into trouble and can be very affectionate. A lot like our driver, Chad, who he’s named after. Just ask your nurses about him.”  
  
Osric studied the tentacles. Larry, Curly and Moe were resting curled around Jeff, but Chad was exhibiting some very odd behaviour, prompting him to ask Jeff a question. “I thought you were in control of your tentacles? Is there a possibility they exhibit some form of free will?” he asked, unable to tear his eyes away from Chad, and how he was swaying in front of Jensen.  
  
Doctor Sheppard stepped in to answer the question. “Not free will as such, but we’ve formulated the theory that Jeff’s emotional state affects their behavior. Think of them as physical manifestations of Jeff’s subconscious.” Mark smiled as Chad presented the reflex hammer to Jensen with a flourish, and went back to ‘dancing’. “Thank goodness Jeff is such an upstanding citizen, otherwise he could’ve been a criminal mastermind.”  
  
“Like Doc Ock in Spiderman?”  Osric blurted out, and then went bright red, mortified by his outburst.  
  
Jeff burst out laughing. “Mark, you need to keep this kid. He’s the only one of your students who’s ever had the nerve to come right out and say it.” He smiled at Osric. “Don’t worry, Doc. I’ve had worse than that said to me. Please don’t repeat that to my crew, or I’ll never hear the end of it.” Osric gave him a relieved smile and went back to work.  
  
As Osric continued stitching, Jeff found his eyes drawn back to Jensen.  The nurse was assisting the doctor, and was adroitly managing to evade Chad's attempts at gaining his attention.  Every time Jeff found someone hot, Chad went into his mating routine. This included offering gifts and performing his mating dance.  So far, Chad had offered Jensen several surgical instruments, and Mark's fountain pen. Now he was swaying back and forth, curling sinuously around the bed rail.  Jeff sighed. He'd lost count of the guys who'd run away screaming from Chad's attempt at wooing them. Jeff looked at Jensen apologetically, wondering how to convince the nurse he wasn't about to be accosted again.  
  
"Chad's quite the mover. I'm impressed. Is that any indication of how you dance?" Jensen asked with a smile.  
  
Jeff’s smile widened and flashed a flirtatious look at Jensen, then he stroked at the stubble on his chin. “Sadly, I’ve got two left feet and no rhythm whatsoever. I think Chad more than makes up for it though.” He nodded as Chad swayed seductively in front of Jensen, making the nurse smile at his antics.  
                     
“Gentlemen, I hate to break up the courtship, but when Osric’s finished sewing you back to together, I’m sending you for an X-Ray.” He raised a hand to ward off Jeff’s complaints. “Purely as a precaution, Jeff, if there’s nothing broken, I’ll be happy for you to go and do light duties for a little while.  I’ll give Jim a call to make sure you behave.”  The doctor smiled as Jeff muttered mutinously at him.  
  
  
  
The rest of the stitches were done without further incident, and Jeff endured Mark’s usual lecture about taking care of himself. Now Jensen was pushing Jeff through the hospital towards the X-Ray department. When they arrived at X-Ray Jensen handed over Jeff’s notes to the nurse on duty.  
  
 Jeff fully expected the nurse to leave right away, but instead Jensen pulled up a chair and sat down beside him. “I hope you don’t mind me waiting with you?”  
  
“No, not at all, but shouldn’t you be getting back to the ER?”  Jeff asked.  
  
“I think they should be able to cope without me a little longer. I thought you might like the company.”   Jensen slid down in the chair and stretched out his legs.  
  
 Jeff stared at Jensen’s long legs, and marvelled at how hot he looked in his scrubs. He wondered what Jensen looked like when he was off duty, picturing him in a tight fitting T-shirt and jeans that clung like a second skin. Then he thought about how Jensen would look even better wearing nothing but a smile.  
  
With his thoughts turning decidedly pornographic, Jeff tried to think of something devastatingly witty to say. He didn’t think ‘those blue scrubs really bring out the color of your eyes’ was going to cut it, when Jensen reached up and ran his fingers through his short brown hair. Then Jensen licked his lips and turned Jeff’s brain  to mush.  
  
Jeff tried in vain not to stare at Jensen’s lips, but they were hypnotic. Especially the way he was biting at his bottom lip, making it plump and so very kissable. Jeff mirrored Jensen and moistened his own lips. He decided to make his move.  Only Chad beat him to it by curling around his body, and flopping onto Jensen’s thigh. “Damnit, Chad, not now!” He hissed furiously at the tentacle.  
  
  
  
Jensen tried not to laugh as the tentacle stayed exactly where it was, and finally Jeff went to pick Chad up and move him. As Jeff moved, Jensen spotted something on Chad, and he reached out to gently touch a patch of puckered shiny skin, which marred the otherwise smooth flesh of the tentacle.   Jeff’s breath hitched, as Jensen explored the all too familiar scarring. “How did you get shot?” he asked softly.  
  
Jeff rubbed at the stubble on his face, a move Jensen was beginning to associate with the firefighter being nervous. Jeff shrugged. “It’s barely a graze. Nothing to get excited about.”  
  
Jensen’s arched his eyebrow. “Just a graze. Really? Jeff, I’ve worked in the ER for the last seven years. And I know a through and through when I see one. Do you want to try that again?” The eyebrow arched even higher, and the firefighter ducked his head with an embarassed smile on his face.  
  
“We were called to a minor incident - a burning vehicle. Purely routine or so we thought. Only problem was we walked into the middle of a gang war. The car had been shot up and then torched to get rid of evidence. While we were putting it out, a car came screeching round the corner.”  
  
Jeff went quiet and Jensen reached out and squeezed his hand. Jeff took a deep breath and carried on. “The windows were down and a couple of guys were leaning out. Next thing we knew they’d opened fire. They thought we were their rivals, and they were intent on taking us out.  Most of the guys were behind the car and they were safe, but Jared was right in the line of fire. I just managed to push us out of the way, but Chad caught a bullet.”  Jeff nodded at the tentacle laying across Jensen’s legs, and shrugged dismissively.  
  
Jensen looked down at Chad and then at the other tentacles. He’d seen the scars on them and he wondered what other heroics had left their mark on Jeff. “You know, Osric got it wrong about you. You’re no supervillain; you’re a superhero, Jeff.”  Jensen smiled as he squeezed Jeff’s calloused hand.  
  
The two of them sat silently looking at one another. Finally Jensen blushed and grinned. “Damn, you’ve found my weakness; I’ve got a thing for superheroes.” He winked suggestively at Jeff. “How do you look in spandex?”  
  
  
  
  
  
Jeff burst out laughing. “So me being a firefighter isn’t enough? Damn. Usually the uniform and the big helmet is all I need.” Jeff enjoyed the way Jensen smirked, and his eyes flicked down to his pants. Jeff took advantage of the moment, leaning back in the wheelchair to display the ’goods’. To hell with being subtle, he’d been alone for way too long.  Jensen watched the move keenly, licked his lips and moved closer.  
  
A nurse came out of X-Ray. “Jeffrey Dean Morgan?” she said and Jensen muttered, “Not friggin’ now, Alona.”  
  
Jeff gave him an apologetic smile and put up his hand. The petite blonde nurse came over to them. “Hey there, Jensen. Is this your hero?” she asked with a smile as Jensen flushed with embarrassment.  
  
“I see Gen’s rung you. How are things down in the ER?”  
  
 Alona winked at Jensen. “According to Gen everything’s fine. But would you mind getting your ass back down there? She needs help stopping Danni from administering a chilli enema to some guy called Chad Michael Murray.”  
  
Jeff pulled a face and winced. “Yeah, that sounds about right for Chad. I think you’d better go and help Gen stop Danni from doing something she won’t regret in the morning.”  
  
Jensen stood up. “And I was about to ask about your big helmet.” He sighed regretfully as he turned to leave.  
  
The sight of the nurse turning to leave prompted Jeff to throw caution to the wind. “Can I give you a call sometime, Jensen?” he asked hopefully.  
  
Before Jensen could respond, Alona stepped behind the wheelchair and started to push Jeff towards X-Ray. “You two are adorable, but I need to get Jeff’s leg X-Rayed.  How about I give him your number, Jen? And then you can wait breathlessly by your phone.”  
  
Jensen smiled shyly. “Ok. I can take a hint, Alona. Now if you’ll excuse me I’d better go and do some rescuing of my own.  You want Chad to be able to be drive back to the firehouse. Right, Jeff?”  
  
“God, yes. The only other qualified driver in the truck is Rich. We’re still not sure if he knows what the brakes are for, so please go save Chad.”  
  
The elevator doors opened, and when the orderly pushed Jeff into the ER, he looked round to see if he could spot Jensen or his crew. He was a little disappointed when he didn’t see the green-eyed nurse, but as they rounded a corner he saw the crew sitting in the waiting area.  They were all grinning at Chad, who was sitting there with a disgruntled look on his face. “At least you’re sitting down. I half expected to find you tied to a gurney.” Jeff said by way of greeting.  
  
Chad looked at him, and then looked over at Danni, who was checking patient notes. “What? Are you telling me I missed out on some hot kinky medical play with Red over there?” He went to stand up.  
  
“No. I’m saying she threatened to tie you down, and give you an experience you wouldn’t forget in a hurry.”  
  
Chad ran his fingers through his blond hair. “All the more reason I need to get over there and try again.”  
  
“Not really, Chad. She wanted to give you an enema with a little something extra.” Chad looked at him blankly. “I’m fairly sure chili up the ass isn’t fatal.” Jeff and the crew laughed, as Chad clenched his butt cheeks and rose a few inches off his seat.  
  
Jared stood and walked over to Jeff. “Jensen said he was sorry, but an emergency came up and he was called to deal with it.”  
  
A sense of relief washed over Jeff. At least Jensen wasn’t avoiding him. Now all he had to do was pluck up the courage to use the number Alona had programmed into his phone.  
  
 Rob stood by the wheelchair. “You good to go, Lieutenant?  You mentioned something about your special chili...” Rob said hopefully, ignoring Chad’s soft whimper when he mentioned chili.  
  
“I’m fine. Thanks for asking, Rob. And yes, I did promise to make chili,” Jeff said dryly as Rob blushed. “I’m sure you’ll be willing to help with the cooking when we get back.”   Rob nodded enthusiastically as he took hold of the wheelchair, and pushed Jeff out of the ER, his stomach rumbling as they went.  
  


 


	5. Chapter 5

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Jim finished his latest pile of paperwork, pushed his chair away from his desk and stood up. He rubbed at his eyes, rolled his shoulders and tilted his head from side to side to ease the stiffness in his neck. Jim picked up his mug and saw it was empty. “Time for a coffee refill. I wonder if Jeff’s done any more baking?” he muttered hopefully as he set off for the firehouse kitchen and dining area.  
  
As Jim turned the corner, he saw most of the watch standing by the door of the kitchen. Richard was peering through a crack in the door at something. As he got closer he could hear his men talking.  
  
“Don’t get me wrong. I love home-baked pies, cakes, cookies as much as the next man, but can somebody please tell me why Jeff has suddenly turned into Martha Stewart?”  Richard asked as he breathed in the delicious aroma coming from the kitchen.  
  
Chad pushed Richard out of the way and took a deep breath. “Damn, that smells good. I think it’s Jeff’s apple and cinnamon pie, you know the one with the flaky pastry. We only get that on special occasions. He paused. “We haven’t forgotten the Chief’s birthday, have we?”  
  
“Nope. My birthday ain’t until August but if Jeff wants to bake, I say let him bake. We’ll just put some more money in the canteen fund,” Jim added as his stomach rumbled.  
  
Chad frowned, turned to Jared and pointed accusingly at him. “Jeff’s been like this ever since he went to the hospital. Jared, are we gonna have to go back and smack that pretty boy nurse for upsetting our boy in there?” Chad stopped and breathed in the inviting scent of baking again. “Right after we’ve had dinner of course.”  
  
Jared grinned at his friend. “Whatever you say, Chad. But before you go charging over there to defend Jeff’s honor, there’s something you need to know.”  
  
“Yeah, that hot red-headed nurse was really into me, but she was just playing hard to get. Now spill about Jeff.”  
  
Jared rolled his eyes. “According to Gen, the ‘pretty boy’ nurse gave Jeff his number. In fact, Jensen’s still waiting for Jeff to call him.”  
  
Chad stared at Jared in astonishment. “Jeff scored a number off a hot nurse, and he’s done nothing about it? Good god, we need to get in there. Tell Jeff to man up, and uphold the honour of every red-blooded fire fighter out there.” Chad was about to push the door open, when Jared and Matt each grabbed an arm and pulled him away.  
  
“Murray, you’ll do no such thing. We’re going to go in there and offer our support to a friend. And maybe see if he’s made any more of those coffee and walnut cookies, while we’re at it.” Jim said, trying to see what was on the counter.  
  
“Guys, don’t just stand there, come on in. I’ve got some brownies just out of the oven waiting for someone to sample them.”  
  
The crew looked at one another and charged for the door. Rob and Richard reached it first but managed to get themselves wedged in the doorway. “Damnit, Rich. I told you not to have that last piece of cherry pie. Suck in your damn gut.” Rob grumbled as he tried to free himself.  
  
“I didn’t see you refusing second, or even third helpings. Quit wriggling!” Richard said as Rob elbowed him in the ear.  
  
Jared stepped in, wrapped his arms around Rob, and pulled until he finally came free with a jolt. Richard took full advantage of the crew being held up behind Rob and Jared, and sprinted for the counter.  He was met by a delicious sight. Not only had Jeff been baking pie, but there were cookies and muffins there too.  Richard grabbed a chocolate muffin and took a huge bite out of it.  
  
“Hmmmmm, damn, these are good. Perhaps you should be confined to light duties more often, if this is the result.” Richard said, spraying crumbs everywhere.  
  
“What are you going to do? Break my other leg?” Jeff asked, as the rest of the crew descended on the food like a plague of locusts.  
  
“Hell no. I’m sure a sprained ankle will do it. Ow! What was that for?” Chad asked, as Jim smacked him round the back of the head.  
  
“Don’t even think it, Murray.  I’m sure we can convince Jeff to bake for us without resorting to violence.”  He watched Larry put a plate of cookies on the end of the counter and asked hopefully “Are those...?”  
  
“Coffee and walnut cookies. Help yourself, Jim.”  Jeff smiled as his friend took one, and ate it with a smile on his face.  
  
As Jim enjoyed the cookie, he realized the crew had a point.  In the last week while Jeff was confined to ‘light duties’ in the firehouse, he’d been baking almost nonstop. Not that he was complaining, but the waistband on his pants was starting to feel a little tight, and if Rob stuffed one more cookie in his mouth he’d look like a hamster.  Jim saw Jared watching him and he nodded at Jeff, the silent question hanging in the air.  
  
  
  
  
  
Jared took his cue from his Chief and pushed his way through the crew to reach the counter, and watched Jeff as he worked. It always fascinated him how Jeff and his tentacles worked so seamlessly together. Curly and Larry were putting the brownies on a plate, as Moe opened the oven door. Jeff pulled on his oven gloves and fetched a golden-brown pie out of the oven.  
  
As Jeff put the pie to cool, Jared reached for a brownie.  His mouth watered as he took a bite, the bitter sweet taste of dark chocolate filled his mouth.  Jared moaned appreciatively as he took another bite.  
  
“I take it they’re good, then?”  Jeff asked with a smile as he wiped the counter down, while his tentacles stacked the dishes in the sink.  
  
“Man, these are good. You know, when you retire you should open a bakery, Jeff.” Jared said happily.  
  
Jeff shrugged. “I’d love to, kid. But there ain’t many people who’d eat something cooked by a Changed, let alone pay for the privilege.”  
  
The sweet taste of the brownie turned to ash in Jared’s mouth, as he struggled to swallow. “I know and I’m sorry, man….” Moe handed Jared a glass of water. As he took a drink he looked closely at his friend.  When they’d first brought Jeff back from the ER he’d been so upbeat, reminding Jared of the man he knew BC (Before Change). Jeff had even been talking about going out on a date, something Jared hadn’t heard Jeff talk about in years.  
  
Then as the week wore on, Jeff had stopped talking about going on dates, and instead started baking. It was something Jeff did when he was nervous or stressed about something. Jared realized Jeff was probably nervous about asking Jensen out on a date. “Jeff, when I was out with Gen last night, she mentioned you hadn’t rung Jensen yet. She’s kind of getting fed up with him staring at his phone.”  
  
Jeff carried on wiping the counter. His movements slowed and his shoulders slumped. “I haven’t gotten round to it yet; I’ll call him tonight.” Jeff kept his eyes down and turned towards the sink.  
  
“Jeff, you should call him right now. I’ve even got your phone for you.” Jeff turned back and saw Chad waving his phone at him.  
  
Jeff twisted the wash cloth in his hands, and his tentacles compulsively curled and twisted round him.  “Damnit, Chad, why can’t you just leave things alone?” Jeff said in frustration, and dropped the cloth on the counter, sighing deeply.  
  
“I don’t get why you don’t want to call the guy. The way he floated through the ER, I thought you’d had seven minutes in heaven with him in the elevator on the way to X-Ray.”  Chad smirked at Jeff. “I might be a ladies’ man, but I know a great piece of ass when I see it. And Jensen falls right into that category.”  
  
Jared elbowed Chad in the ribs, and Chad glared at his friend. “What did you do that for?” he hissed as he rubbed his side.  
  
“Because, you’re being a moron.  Now give Jeff his phone back.” Jared took the phone off Chad, and put it on the counter in front of Jeff.  
  
“It’s up to you, man, but Gen’s told me Jensen keeps asking about you. What harm could it do to give him a call?” Jared pleaded, his eyes going wide as he prepared to unleash his greatest weapon.  
  
“Oh Jesus, not the puppy eyes. Please, Jay, anything but them.  Look, I’ll call him. Alright?” Jeff held up his hands in an attempt to shield himself from Jared’s infamous puppy eyes.  
  
“Like Chad said, no time like the present.” Jared grinned triumphantly, and took another bite of brownie.  
  
Jeff looked at the phone as if it was about to burst into flames.  Finally, he reached out and picked it up. “Maybe later. Now, guys, who’s for some pie?” He held out his hand, and Moe handed him a knife as Larry and Curly put the pie in front him. The crew crowded round the counter and started grabbing plates.  
  
  
As Jeff was serving the crew with pie, Jim spoke. “I know you, Jeff. There’s something eating you.”  Jeff stopped in mid slice as Rob held out his plate beseechingly.  
  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Jeff finished serving Rob and moved onto Richard. He could feel Jim’s eyes boring into the top of his head as he worked, and he just knew Jared was seconds away from hugging him into submission. Jeff put the knife down and looked at Jim.” You guys aren’t going to let this drop, are you?” he said wearily.  
  
Richard slapped Jeff on the shoulder. “Of course not! As your friends we want to be supportive, and there’s nothing on TV right now.”  Richard smiled as he picked up his pie. “Gentlemen, I suggest we adjourn to the drawing room, while Jeff unburdens his soul to us. We may even be able to help with his problems.” Richard pointed to Chad with his spoon. “And I expect you to behave, or at least try not to put your foot in it too much.”  
  
Richard led the way to the recreation area, and the crew sat down and looked back expectantly at Jeff. Jeff looked at their faces. He was screwed; there was no way they were going to let him brood peacefully. As Richard said, there was nothing on TV to distract them from prying into his business. Jeff sighed. Nobody loved gossip like firefighters, and right now, thanks to Jared and Chad, his love life or lack of one, was the hot topic. Jeff stepped out from behind the counter and walked over to the couch, ready to be interrogated by the crew.  
  
Chad sat at one end of the couch and Jared sat at the other. Chad patted the empty space between them. “Come on, Jeff. The sooner you unburden your soul, the sooner I can convince Jared to get Gen to bring Danni along for a double date.”  
  
Jeff smiled and his eyes twinkled with amusement. “You’re all heart, Murray. Why don’t we get Jay to call Gen right now, and you can work your charm on Danni?”  
  
“Nice try, Jeff but I’m afraid Jared’s phone is staying in his pocket. We, your concerned friends, all want to know why you won‘t call the hot nurse. I saw the way he looked at you in the ER. That boy was just itching to give you a sponge bath,” Richard said as he tucked into his slice of apple pie.  
  
Jeff groaned and slumped lower in his seat, let his head fall back and stared up at the ceiling. As much as he loved these guys, he was pretty sure they’d never understand why it wouldn’t work with Jensen.  He didn’t even know how to put it into words.  
  
“Is it because you think Jensen’s out of your league? Because if you do, that’s bullshit.  You got the whole ruggedly handsome thing going for you,” Chad said, and Jeff looked at him in surprise. “What? Like I said, I know hot when I see it.” Chad shrugged, then squinted thoughtfully at Jeff. “You’re not ducking out on a date because you think you’re too old for him, are you? I have it on good authority, your hot nurse has a thing for older guys,” Chad added with a smirk as Jeff gave him an incredulous look, then turned accusing eyes to Jared.  
  
Jared lifted his hands in surrender. “Don’t look at me. I’ve said nothing to Chad about any of this.”  
  
“Jared ain’t my source. I have an inside man…..well, girl at the hospital.”  
  
Richard chuckled. “You mean there’s a nurse in that place who will still talk to you? I admit I’m impressed, Murray.”  
  
Chad blushed, ducked his head, and muttered something. “What was that, Chad? We didn’t quite catch that?”  Rob cupped his hand to his ear.  
  
Chad squirmed in his seat. “I said, it’s not a nurse. It’s the woman who runs the coffee shop in the hospital.  Jensen gets his daily caffeine fix there and Darlene talks to him. He let slip his last boyfriend was over ten years older than him.”  
  
“Darlene? Can I hear wedding bells, Chad?” Jeff asked, as the crew started to hum the wedding march and Matt demanded to be a bridesmaid.  
  
“No, she’s how I find out which of the nurses are single,” Chad said with a smirk, then he leaned forward and pointed at Jeff. “That’s enough about me. So if Jensen being too young or out of your league isn’t the problem, then why won’t you call him?”  
  
Jeff sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, a headache starting to build behind his eyes, and he knew there was no way he was getting out of this.  The crew had made it their business to help him, whether he wanted them to or not. “Ok, you asked for it. What if Jensen isn’t actually interested in me?” Jeff looked round at his friends, and he could tell by their blank looks none of them understood what he was trying to say.  
  
Chad frowned. “I hate to ask a stupid question, but if Jensen ain’t interested in you, why did he give you his number?”  
  
“I’m not saying he isn’t interested in me, but he might be more interested in my _friends_.”  Jeff spread his hands wide, and his tentacles curled and flexed with the movement, then draped themselves over the back of the couch.  
  
The crew stared at him and Jeff noticed Rob had a thoughtful look on his face. Richard looked intrigued and Chad was still trying to come to terms with what he was being told. “I don’t get it. Why would Jensen be interested in Moe, Curly, Larry and mini me?” Chad ignored the pained groans from the rest of the crew, and stared at the tentacles as if they would answer him themselves.  
  
“And we let you drive the truck. How do you even find your ass without a map? I would’ve thought you, out of all of us, would understand what Jeff was trying to say,” Richard said as he put another spoonful of pie in his mouth.  
  
“Chad, why do you think I’ve been living like a monk for the last five years?” Jeff asked.  
  
“Jesus, you haven’t had sex for five years? Man, you must have the worst case of blue balls in history!”  Chad exclaimed.  
  
“Something tells me Jeff has that little issue in hand, or tentacle as the case may be.”  Jim said wryly and Chad’s face lit up with realization. “And did everyone just hear the penny drop?”  
  
“Holy crap!  Just think of all the fun you can have with those guys.  Talk about having an unfair advantage over those of us with just two hands.”  Chad said with an awe filled voice.  
  
“I suppose that’s one way of looking at it. But what makes you think Jensen’s only interested in the guys?”  Jared asked sympathetically.  
  
Jeff shrugged and scratched at his stubble. “Maybe because he wasn’t freaked out by them.  That’s usually a big clue on the rare occasion a man doesn’t run away screaming when he sees them.  I guarantee within five minutes, they’ve got their hands on Curly or Moe and they’re telling me how hot they are. And what an impressive girth they’ve got, and they bet I could blow their minds with the suckers.”  
  
Richard had just got his spoon halfway to his mouth when Jeff said that.  He looked at the spoon and put it back on the plate. “And suddenly my appetite has just disappeared. Well, everyone is entitled to their kinks. But just because Jensen wasn’t freaked out by them, don’t mean he wants to get his freak on with them.”  
  
Jared nodded vigorously. “He’s right, Jeff. Don’t forget Jensen’s a nurse; the guys probably didn’t faze him.”  
  
Jeff gave his young friend a tired smile. “Jay, I appreciate what you’re saying, but I’ve been here before. And I really don’t think I could face going on a date with Jensen, only to be proved right about why he’s interested in me.  Now who’s for a coffee?” Jeff stood up and headed back to the kitchen.  
  
  
  
The crew sat and looked at one another. Finally Chad broke the silence. “Shit, I never realized it was like that for Jeff.”  
  
“I don’t think any of us realized. Chad. All this time we thought Jeff was doing ok. Do you think we can do anything to help?”  Rob asked.  
  
“The only thing I think might help, is Jeff going on that date with Jensen.”  Jared risked a quick glance at Jeff, who was busy making coffee for them.  
  
“You heard Jeff. Jensen’s just hot for his tentacles.  There’s got to be another guy out there for Jeff.”  
  
“Listen. Chad. Gen’s told me Jensen is really interested in Jeff. It’s got nothing to do with him being Evolutionary Enhanced.”  
  
“Well, if that’s the case, how are we going to get Jeff to call Jensen and ask him out?”  Rob asked.  
  
A smile bloomed on Jared’s face and he leant forward. “I’ve got an idea.”


	6. Chapter 6

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The following Saturday saw the crew gathered in front of a rundown building. Richard yawned and rubbed at his eyes. “Ok, Jay. Remind me again why we’re here at the ass crack of dawn on our weekend off?” He looked at his co-worker blearily.  
  
Jeff appeared at Richard’s shoulder, Larry draped around his shoulder. “We’re here to help our friend, Jared win the heart of his fair maiden, with hard work and the sweat of our brows.”  
  
Richard frowned. “Dude, are you speaking English? What’s all this crap about the sweat of our brows? Can you stop all the Shakespeare until I’ve had a second cup of coffee?” he asked plaintively.  
  
Jared appeared on Richard’s other side. “What Jeff was trying to say, is you guys are going to help me impress Gen, by offering to help fix this place up.”  Jared pointed at the decrepit building with a smile.  
  
The crew looked at the building thoughtfully. ”Jay, I know we’re good but we’re not miracle workers. I don’t know about fixing this place up. I think it would be easier to knock it down and start again.”  Chad said to a chorus of agreement from the rest of the crew.  
  
Jeff hefted the bag of tools on his shoulder and smiled. “Where is your sense of adventure? We’re Crew 67, we do the impossible every day.  I’m sure we can fix this place up, no problem.”  Jeff’s confident smile faded slightly, when the lights flickered and went out.  
  
Rob laughed. “You heard our fearless leader. This is going to be easy. Looking on the bright side, at least when the place collapses on our heads, there’s a couple of hot nurses in there to take care of us.”  
  
The door opened and Gen stepped outside. Her face lit up in a smile and she ran down the stairs towards Jared. He laughed as she ran into his arms, and he pulled her into a hug.  
  
“Morning, babe. I hope you’ve left us something to do.”  Jared said, as he kissed Gen on the lips.  
  
“Believe me, there’s plenty left to do. I hope you guys are feeling energetic.”  Gen stepped back and looked at the crew.  “Thank you for volunteering to help us get the clinic set up. It’s been really hard with just the five of us working weekends.”  
  
“When Jared told us what you were doing, we were only too willing to help.”  Jeff smiled at her. “Now where do you want us to start?”  
  
“Come on in, and I’m sure we’ll find all of you something to do.”  Gen grabbed Jared’s hand, and headed up the steps to the front door.  
  
As the firefighters stepped inside they looked round, if the outside was bad then inside was worse. The paint was peeling, exposing cracked plaster, and Jared had to duck out of the way of exposed electrical wiring hanging from the ceiling. “Like Chad said, I think it might be easier to condemn this place,” Rob said, as he narrowly avoided going through a rotten floorboard.  
  
“Now, that’s no way to talk about St Jude’s Free Clinic! I admit the building might be a little shabby, but it’s nothing a lick of paint won’t cure,” an English accent informed them.  
  
Jeff spun around, stunned to hear Mark’s voice, and he was even more shocked by the doctor’s appearance. If you’d asked Jeff a week ago if Mark owned any clothes other than suits, Jeff would’ve said no. But there was Mark wearing jeans. And holy crap, was that a Black Sabbath T-shirt?  “What are you doing here?” Jeff stammered.  
  
“Contrary to popular belief, I don’t spend all my weekends at the country club. This project is very close to my heart.  And I’m not afraid to get my hands dirty. Right, Osric?”  Mark asked as the young doctor walked into the clinic carrying a box.  
  
“Doctor Sheppard’s been working with us most weekends,” Osric said as he walked past the firefighters, and put down the box he was carrying.  
  
“Unless Mark’s busy fleecing the great and the good of Dallas.” Jensen’s arrival completely stunned Jeff.  He watched open mouthed, as the nurse made his way into the room with his arms full of boxes.  
  
“Hey Mark, where do you want these?” Jensen asked, as he stood by Jeff.  
  
“Is it medical supplies, or stuff for the refit?”  
  
“It’s boxes of out-of-date gauze, and bandages from the hospital,” Jensen replied.  
  
“Then it needs to go over there in the supply cupboard.”  Mark pointed to a room off to the side, and from where he stood Jeff could see inside. He saw metal shelving units filled with medical supplies.  
  
As Jensen headed for the cupboard, Mark grinned at his co-worker. “Jensen, my dear boy, I don’t fleece people. I just gently persuade them to contribute to our cause.  Can I help it if the ladies and gentlemen of the Dallas social set adore my accent, and love a good cause?”  Mark brushed dust off his T-shirt and smiled innocently.  
  
 “Right. And your accent is how you convinced the Bishop to sign this place over to us?” Jensen said, as he deposited his box with the others, and came back into the main room.  
  
Mark winked at Jeff. “Oh my darling, that’s easy. I’m the king of hell. Just ask Jeff.”  
  
Jeff was still trying to process this latest turn of events. Jensen was the last person he wanted to bump into, especially after he’d ducked out of calling him. But here he was, large as life, and looking really fucking gorgeous. Jensen was wearing a pair of worn jeans that hugged his ass, and a grey Henley that defined his broad shoulders. As Jeff drank in how hot Jensen looked, he shot a suspicious look at Jared and the crew, unable to shake the feeling he’d been had.  
  
Jeff realized Mark was still waiting for an answer, and painted a smile on his face. “After spending many happy hours being tortured, sorry, undergoing medical tests with Mark, the name came naturally.  I swear you used to enjoy tormenting me way too much.”  Mark was grinning evilly at him. “And is this the new headquarters of hell? Are we building you a new torture chamber?”  
  
“No, Jeff. You and your crew of heroes are here to help us turn this place into a clinic. So we can treat the homeless, and the Evolutionary Enhanced who don’t have medical insurance.” Mark walked over and clapped Jeff on the shoulder.  
  
Jeff knew just how hard it had been to get medical insurance after The Change, so many companies refused him due to his ‘medical’ condition.  It didn’t matter what the medical reports said about him being in perfect health, he was deemed too great a risk. In the end the department had arranged medical cover for him. He smiled at his friend. “Ok, Mark. Where do you want us to start?”  
  
“I’ll leave you in the capable hands of Jensen and Danni. It’s really their baby. I’m just here to provide the brawn and the dazzling medical skills.”  Mark looked over his shoulder at Osric. “Come along, Osric. Those sinks won’t unblock themselves, and don’t forget the plunger.” He walked out of the room, and Osric scrabbled around in one of the boxes.  
  
Osric stood up with a triumphant grin on his face. “I’ve got the plunger, Doctor Sheppard.” he shouted, waving it above his head.  
  
“Marvellous, dear boy. Now come along and for pity’s sake, stop calling me Doctor Sheppard.  When we’re here, it’s Mark.”  
  
“Right, Doc…Mark, I’m coming.” Osric ran out of the room, and up the stairs after his mentor.  
  
Danni came through another door. “Have fun, Osric, and try not to get your arm stuck down the toilet again.”   
  
“Say that again?”  Jared laughed.  
  
“Osric was trying to reach a blockage down one of the toilets when he got stuck.  We thought we were going to have to call you guys in.”  Danni laughed melodically, as she recalled Jensen trying to free the young doctor.  
  
Chad walked towards Danni, a smile on his face. “It would’ve been our pleasure to help,” Chad said smoothly, and flexed his biceps. “And I’m only too happy to work under…. you.” Chad smiled lasciviously at the red-haired nurse.  
  
Danni smiled seductively and ran a finger down Chad’s cheek. “Oh, I’ve got the perfect job for a big strong firefighter like you.”  
  
A little later the crew stood watching Chad cleaning out the drains in the yard. “You know, I think Chad has finally found his calling, don’t you?” Matt grinned as Chad flipped him the finger.  
  
“Laugh it up, guys, but just remember I drove some of you over here. I’m sure if we drive back with the windows open, the smell won’t be all that bad.”  Chad grinned as Richard, Rob and Jared gagged when they realized they were going to be trapped in his truck with him on the way home.  
  
Jeff grinned and shook his head. “Ok, time to get back to work. Matt, how are the electrics coming along?”  
  
“Not too bad. According to Danni, this place was already being refitted when the developer went broke. A lot of the rewiring’s already been done. I’m just tidying up downstairs so Rob can start plastering.”   
  
“Good. Now how about the floors? Do we need to replace them?”  
  
Richard answered. “Most of the flooring is salvageable. Me and Jared are cutting out the rotten floorboards and replacing them. And then we’re going to move on to the kitchen, and help with the work surfaces and cupboards.”  
  
Jeff nodded, satisfied with how things were going. There was still a lot of hard work to do, but he was sure they’d soon be able to get the clinic up and running. “Ok, fun’s over. Let’s get back to work.” Jeff led the crew back inside and went in search of Danni.  
  
He found the nurse in the supply cupboard, sorting through the boxes Jensen and Osric brought in earlier. Jeff picked up a pack of gauze. “Is this stuff safe to use? Jensen said it’s out of date.”  
  
Danni took the pack off Jeff, and put it with the others. She pointed at the shelves. “Most of this would’ve been incinerated, as it’s close to or past the expiration date, but it’s all perfectly safe to use.  We’re lucky Mark managed to convince the Hospital Administrators to let us have it.”  
  
“You have to hand it to Mark. He’s one charming son of bitch when he wants to be. Now what can I do for you?”  Jeff was still passing Danni packs of gauze, as Larry and Moe stacked shelves with boxes of gloves.  Curly and Chad were opening another box, ready to pass up to Jeff.  
  
Danni smiled at him. “I’m fine sorting out the inventory, but if you could help Jensen with our examination room, I’d be really grateful.”  
  
Jeff had done his best to avoid Jensen for most of the morning. Whenever the nurse came into a room, Jeff managed to find something to do in another part of the building. But it seemed that he’d run out of places to hide. He managed a weak smile. “No problem. I’ll just go and help Jensen then.”  Jeff turned and walked out of the supply cupboard.  
  
Danni watched him go. “If you haven’t asked Jensen out by the end of the day, I’m locking the pair of you in the exam room until you get your heads out of your asses.”  
  
Jeff stood outside the examination room, his stomach in knots. He had no idea how to face Jensen again. Jeff gathered his courage, and went inside to find Jensen balancing on a pair of ladders, painting the ceiling.  
  
“Danni’s sent me to help. What can I do?”  
  
Jensen smiled brightly at Jeff, and came down the ladder. “Great, an extra pair of hands.” Jensen’s eyes went wide as he looked at Jeff’s tentacles. “Oh god, I didn’t mean it like that. I just meant….”  
  
Jeff grinned at him. “It’s ok. I know what you meant. You need a hand with the painting?”  Jeff picked up a brush, and Moe picked up a tin of paint.  
  
Jensen was still blushing. “Please, and when that’s done can you help me build these?”  Jensen pointed at a pile of flat pack furniture.  
  
“Flat pack?  They’re the work of the devil. I always end up with screws left over.  Half the time I read the plans upside down.” Jeff gave the boxes a dirty look.  
  
“You’re one up on me. I never read the instructions. I built a bed once. When I lay on it the damn thing collapsed.” Jensen confessed.  
  
“Why did it collapse?”  Jeff said, laughing.  
  
“How the hell was I supposed to know that tab A, should slot into tab R support struts? I kept wondering why I’d got so much wood left over.”  
  
Jeff was laughing so hard tears rolled down his face. “Ok, remind me not to let up put any shelves up in here.”  
  
Jensen looked at him grumpily. “I’m not that bad, and the shelves in the kitchen are alright.”  
  
“You mean the shelves that have one end higher than the other? Jay and Rich are putting them right as we speak.” Jeff reached out and patted Jensen’s shoulder. “Jensen, you’re a great nurse, but your building skills leave a lot to be desired.”  Jeff looked at the ceiling. “Now, are you sure you haven’t put the paint on upside down?”  
  
Jensen looked up and frowned. “You can do that?”  There was silence. “Why you…”  Jensen turned and went to flick paint at Jeff.  
  
Jeff raised his hands in surrender. “Sorry, I couldn’t resist that.”  Jensen grinned at him and climbed back up the ladder.  
  
They worked quietly for a while and Jeff started to relax. Jensen hadn’t brought up the call that never was. Maybe it was safe to have a conversation with him. “How long have you been working on this?”   
  
Jensen stopped painting. “About four months. The first two months all we did was move crap out of here. The developer went bust, but at least he’d finished the structural work first.  Can you imagine my attempts at bricklaying, when I put paint on upside down?”  
  
Jeff laughed. “It would’ve been entertaining. Most of the crew do construction work on the side, so we can alter anything you need us to.”  Jeff’s brush slowed, as he turned to look at Jensen. “What made you want to set up a free clinic?”   
  
Jensen shrugged. “Don’t get me wrong. Me, Danni and Gen aren’t saints, but there’s so many people out there who fall through the cracks, we wanted to do whatever we could.”  Jensen went quiet, and looked at the brush in his hand.  
  
Jeff nodded. “We get to see that a lot as well. How did you convince Mark to come on board with the idea?”  
  
“Actually Mark came to us. He heard what we were doing and offered to help. All he wanted in return was to be able to treat the Evolutionary Enhanced here.”  Jensen bit his lip, and his face darkened with anger.  
  
“You have no idea how much crap we had to wade through. Once the powers that be found out about that, Mark spent more time in courtrooms than exam rooms, but we got there in the end. We’re going to treat whoever needs us.  There was a quiet pride in Jensen’s voice as he spoke, and Jeff began to think he might’ve misjudged the nurse.  
  
Jensen looked down at Jeff and blushed. “Sorry about that. When I get started about this, I don’t know when to stop.”  
  
“There’s nothing wrong with loving your job. I think it’s great what you’re doing here.  I’m glad we could help,” Jeff told Jensen, and smiled warmly at him.  
  
Jensen gave a half smile. “To be honest, I was really surprised to see you this morning.”  
  
“Why’s that?”  
  
Jensen shrugged. “I thought I’d come on too strong in the ER and you were avoiding me. But when I walked in this morning and you were here, I thought I might have a second chance.”   
  
“A second chance at what?”  
  
Jensen climbed down the ladder and walked over to Jeff. “A second chance to get to know you a little better.”  
  
“Really? Why do you want to get to know me better?”  Jeff’s heart was racing, almost dreading what Jensen was going to say to him.   
  
Jensen blushed. “I might have a thing for hot older guys, who wear a uniform. When you limped into the ER, I thought all my fantasies had come true. I’m surprised I didn’t trip over my tongue.”  
  
Jeff started to laugh.” What’s so funny?” Jensen shot him a bemused look.  
  
Jeff scratched at his stubble and blushed. “I was avoiding you, because I thought you were only after me for my tentacles.”  
  
Jensen stared at Jeff for a moment, and burst out laughing. “Seriously?  You thought I was only after you for your tentacles!  Oh man, that’s priceless. Do you know the first thing I noticed about you?”  
  
“The ten-foot tentacle span?”  
  
Jensen stepped right into Jeff’s personal space. “The first thing I noticed about you, was how damn sexy your voice was.  Then I noticed your smile, and those adorable crinkles around your eyes. It was only when we were in the cubicle, I actually spotted the tentacles. Danni hasn’t let me live that down yet,” Jensen said as he slipped his arm round Jeff’s waist.  
  
Jeff smiled, wrapped his arms around Jensen and pulled him closer. “So the first thing you noticed about me was how sexy my voice was,” Jeff whispered huskily into Jensen’s ear, making the other man shiver as his stubble rubbed against his cheek.  
  
Jensen smiled. “Oh god, yeah. I could listen to you all day, but right now there’s one thing I’d like you to do for me.”  
  
“Whatever you want, sweetheart.” Jeff’s breath was hot on Jensen’s skin, and the nurse tightened his grip on him.  
  
“Shut up and kiss me.” Jensen turned his head, and brushed his lips against Jeff’s. At first the kiss was gentle, then Jensen sucked gently on Jeff’s bottom lip, pressing his firm body against Jeff’s.  
  
Jeff growled softly and took control of the kiss, flicking his tongue between Jensen’s parted lips. Jeff moaned when Jensen sucked on his tongue, and tangled his fingers in Jensen’s hair.  The tentacles, bored with missing out on all the fun decided to join in. Chad coiled round Jensen’s waist, and cupped his ass.  Larry gently stoked Jensen’s back, and Curly and Moe wound themselves round his legs, and caressed his inner thighs.  
  
Jensen arched into the touches, and finally broke the kiss when a lack of oxygen became an issue. He moaned as Curly crept a little higher. “Jesus, Jeff. Are you trying to kill me?” he panted against Jeff’s shoulder.  
  
“Kill you? Hell, I’m just getting started.” Jeff was about to devour Jensen’s lips again, when the door banged open.  
  
Jared burst into the room. “Hey, guys, we’re going for pizza. Do you want anything?”  The tall firefighter grinned when he saw the two men embracing. They broke apart, looking flushed and disheveled  
  
“Yeah, I want you to get the hell out of here, Padalecki,” Jeff growled, then took one look at Jared’s smug expression and asked, “Hang on. This whole thing was a set-up, wasn’t it?”  
  
“And give that man a prize! Of course it was a set-up. If you weren’t moping, you were baking. It got so bad the Chief had to buy bigger pants. And Gen told me Jensen was acting like the coffee shop had banned him. We decided if you couldn’t get your act together and ask Jensen out, we’d give you a little help.”  
  
Jeff was ready to apologize for his meddling friends, but the words died on his lips when he looked at Jensen again. He was flushed, his lips were kiss swollen, and he was trying to rearrange his clothing. Jeff thought it was a shame, as Jensen was only going to get rumpled again, as soon as Jared left the room.  
  
“Of course, Jensen, Jeff is a gentleman. He doesn’t put out until the second date.” Jared winked at his Lieutenant.  
  
“Really? That’s a shame. It was just getting interesting. So when’s our first date?” Jensen asked.  
  
Jeff looked round the half painted room, “Well, we’ve had the awkward getting-to-know-you conversation. All that’s missing for this to be a first date is dinner.” Larry reached out, curled around Jensen and pulled him closer. “What kind of pizza do you like?”  
  
  
  
Jensen grinned, guessing where Jeff was going with this. “I’ll have a Pepperoni, and hold the garlic bread. Do I get wine with my meal?”  
  
“Would a six-pack be alright?”  
  
Jensen pretended to think about it for a moment. “A six pack would be great. After all, painting is thirsty work.”  
  
“That’s two Pepperonis, hold the garlic bread, and a six pack, please,” Jeff asked his colleague.  
  
Jared snapped to attention and saluted. “Of course, Lieutenant, and while you’re eating your meal I’ll have the guys serenade you.”  
  
“Only if you want to join Chad cleaning out the drains. I thought you guys wanted me to woo Jensen, not scar him for life.”  
  
Jensen laughed.” So this is you wooing me? I was expecting some more fancy moves from Chad.”  
  
Jeff turned as Chad coiled round Jensen’s hips, slid beneath the Henley and gently stroked his nipple, making it hard.  Jensen squirmed in Jeff’s arms, gasping as the touches became more insistent.  “Like that, you mean?” Jeff murmured in Jensen’s ear, his voice low and filled with heat.  
  
Jared clapped his hand over his eyes. “And this is getting way too NC-17 for me. It’s like watching my dad get it on. Ok, dad, I’ll just go and get those pizzas.  I promise to knock when I come back. I’d hate to interrupt the wooing process.”  He turned and made for the door with his hand still over his eyes.  
  
Just before Jared walked into the wall, Moe reached out and gently guided him towards the doorway. “Now, unless you want to be grounded for the next month, son, get your ass out of here. I’ve got me some serious wooing to do.”  Jeff winked at him.  
  
Jared laughed. “Sure thing, dad. Do you want me to hang a sock on the doorknob?”  The laughter was short lived, as Curly picked up a brush and flicked paint all over him. Jared was still wiping his face as he closed the door, leaving the two men alone.  
  
Jensen looked into Jeff’s brown eyes, the crinkles he loved were there as the firefighter smiled at him. Jensen could feel the warmth of Jeff’s body against his, and the gentle touches of the tentacles as they curled around him, holding him fast. “You planning on letting me go anytime soon?”  
  
Jeff shook his head, “I’m planning on holding onto to you forever.”  
  
  



End file.
